The products of arachidonic acid biotransformation play an important role in pathological processes of inflammation. Leukotrienes, as pathophysiological mediators of asthma and various inflammatory diseases, originate with the oxidative metabolism of arachidonic acid in the presence of lipoxygenases (Taylor G. W., Clarke S. R.: Trends Pharmacol. Sci. 7, 100 (1986)). Compounds influencing the biosynthesis of leukotrienes and antagonizing their biological functions are in the focus of research interest. Peptide leukotrienes C.sub.4, D.sub.4 and E.sub.4 are characterized as components of, slow reacting substance A" (SRS-A), which induces anaphylactic reaction (Samuelson B.: Science 22, 563(1983)). The SRS-A is a mediator of inflammation in bronchial constriction and increases the vascular permeability in diseases associated with acute hypersensitivity (von Sprecher A. et al.: Chimia 46, 304 (1992)). Furthermore, it has been observed that it stimulates aggregation and degranulation of human neutrofils and promotes chemotaxis and chemokinesis of leukocytes and other cells which are involved in the development of the inflammatory process (Djuric S. W. et al.: Drugs Fut. 17, 819 (1992)). Another leukotriene, LTB.sub.4, is a mediator in the release of lysosomal enzymes and stimulates the formation of superoxide. Therefore, this substance is supposed to be an important mediator in many inflammatory diseases (Bray M. A.: Agents Actions 19, 1 (1986)). In connection with this pathological performance of leukotrienes, great attention has been devoted to the utilization of antileukotrienics for the treatment of allergic respiratory diseases. The compounds characterized by combined antileukotrienic effects appear to be especially advantageous. Now it has been found that the title acids connected with suitable structural fragments offer substances with multiple mechanism of antileukotrienic activity, for instance with inhibition of LT biosynthesis combined with antagonistic effect towards peptido-leukotrienes. Fragments used for this purpose, e.g. the 2,4-dihydroxyacetophenone or 2-hydroxymethylquinoline radicals, are known pharmacophores of selective LTD.sub.4 antagonists (Dillard R. D. et al.: J. Med. Chem. 34, 2768(1991), Sirois B. et al.: Agents Actions 34, 117 (1991)).